Song Fic: Far Away
by Laugerid
Summary: Song Fic con alusión a los dos años q' estuvieron separados los mugiwaras. canción Far Away del grupo Nickelback.(Sentimientos y pensamientos de Zoro hacia Robin durante los dos años q' estuvieron separados) ZoRo! TERMINADO


**Hola amigos este es mi primer Song Fic y es ZoRo.**

**Inspirado en una de mis canciones favoritas de hecho la número uno… es del grupo Nickelback y la canción se llama Far away…la recomiendo ¡me encanta!.**

**Con alusión a los dos años que estuvieron separados los mugiwaras. (Pueden tomarlo como la continuación de mi otro shot: Separados).**

**Como ya saben One Piece no me pertenece sino a un tal Eiichiro Oda Sama.**

**Espero lo disfruten…**

**.**

**.**

**Título: Song fic: Far away.**

El tirano Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma se había dado a la tarea de separar a la tripulación de los Sombrero de paja; con ayuda de su habilidad había enviado a cada uno de los tripulantes a distintas partes del mundo; no había forma de saber dónde se encontraba cada uno de los mugiwaras, su capitán les mandó una señal donde les decía que se reunirían dentro de dos años en el archipiélago Sabaody y no en tres días como habían acordado antes de su trágica separación.

Y así fue, el tiempo pasó y ahora que llegó el momento del reencuentro…

Zoro había sido uno de los primeros en llegar al lugar acordado y no podía evitar recordar lo que hace dos años atrás había sucedido aquí.

Él junto con la tripulación habían sido derrotados y separados durante todo este tiempo.

Esta vez no cometerían los mismos errores, por lo menos él se la había pasado entrenando durante todo este tiempo y estaba seguro de que sus nakama habían hecho lo mismo y se habían vuelto más fuertes.

Durante esos dos años no podía dejar de pensar en cierta mujer, se preguntaba si ella volvería a estar con ellos. Era cierto que ya habían pasado dos años pero aún así no había podido olvidarla y mucho menos borrar de su mente su encantadora sonrisa.

Sabía que solo necesitaba que Robin le diera una oportunidad para hacerle ver que él confiaba en ella, es verdad que al principio desconfió un poco y ambos se mantenían distantes, pero aún cuando él se comportaba frío con ella, la chica no dudaba en regalarle una de sus más lindas y sinceras sonrisas.

Parece que disfrutaba mucho provocándolo a él con sus miradas y sonrisas que a veces sacaban de quicio al espadachín.

Quizá era demasiado tarde pero, a pesar de ello quería que ella supiera lo que siente antes de que algo como lo que les pasó hace dos años atrás volviera a suceder…

"_**This time, This place**__**  
**__**Misused, Mistakes**__**  
**__**Too long, Too late**__**  
**__**Who was I to make you wait?**__**  
**__**Just one chance, Just one breath**__**  
**__**Just in case there's just one left**__**  
**__**'Cause you know,**__**you know, you know**__** …"**_

La amaba y la ha amado desde el principio, esa sonrisa suya que le regaló desde el primer día en que se unió a la tripulación lo había desarmado por completo y ahora se encontraba pensando en ella y extrañándola por haber estado lejos tanto tiempo.

Esta vez tenía la certeza de que volvería a verla, ¿cuánto tiempo tuvo que esperar para que este momento llegara? sin duda alguna no le importaría tener que esperar otro poco con tal de verla de nuevo.

En cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad le confesaría que la amaba y que ella era dueña de sus sueños, de su alma y de su corazón.

Dentro de su soledad había soñado incalculables veces que ella estaba con él y que nunca más estaría solo pues sabía que no se iría y tampoco se lo permitiría, no sin antes saber que estaba enamorado de ella; pero al despertar de ese hermoso sueño y ver que no era realidad le mataba el hecho de pensar que no la volvería a ver jamás.

"_**That I love you**__**  
**__**I have loved you all along**__**  
**__**And I miss you**__**  
**__**Been far away for far too long**__**  
**__**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**__**  
**__**and you'll never go**__**  
**__**Stop breathing if**__**  
**__**I don't see you anymore"**__**  
**_

Recordaba todo lo que pasaron juntos con Luffy y los demás, todas las veces en que ella había estado en peligro y él había corrido a su ayuda, la defendería hasta la muerte, no le importaba que fuera a costa de su propia vida, no permitiría que le hicieran daño como aquella vez en la isla del cielo, había llegado tarde y solo alcanzó a atraparla entre sus brazos para que no se golpeara contra el suelo.

No le importa si tenía que resistir todo el infierno solo para poder sostener su mano, daría todo por ella, por ellos, daría cualquier cosa pero nunca renunciaría a tener que perderla.

Cumpliría su mayor sueño y con ella a su lado, Él sabe perfectamente que puede protegerla, quiere estar ahí a su lado para verle sonreír cada día, él la ama y la ha amado desde siempre, sin importar la distancia, sin importar el tiempo, estos son sus sentimientos…

"_**On my knees, I'll ask**__**  
**__**Last chance for one last dance**__**  
**__**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**__**  
**__**All of hell to hold your hand**__**  
**__**I'd give it all, I'd give for us**__**  
**__**Give anything but I won't give up**__**  
**__**'Cause you know,**__**you know, you know…"**_

El estar tanto tiempo lejos le sirvió para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, supo desde ese entonces que quería estar con ella y que nadie los volvería a separar jamás pues se había hecho más fuerte y no permitiría que sus nakama volvieran a pasar por lo mismo.

"_**So far away**__**(So far away)**__**  
**__**Been far away for far too long**__**  
**__**But you know, you know, you know…"**__**  
**_

Claro que él quería que ella estuviera a su lado apoyándolo, necesitaba verla sonreír de esa manera que solo ella sabía hacer y mirarlo con esos ojos azules que lo atravesaban sin poder evitarlo y en donde se perdía en su brillo y profundidad.

En sus días de soledad deseaba escucharla decir que ella también lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él…desde siempre y que no le importaba que hubiesen estado lejos tanto tiempo.

Ahora que estaba a punto de verla de nuevo podría decirle que la amaba, siempre lo había hecho aunque no había querido admitirlo antes, ahora era el momento de pedirle perdón por haber tardado tanto tiempo en hacérselo saber.

"_**I wanted…I wanted you to stay**__**  
**__**'Cause I needed**__**  
**__**I need to hear you say, That I love you**__**  
**__**(That I love you)**__**  
**__**I have loved you all along**__**  
**__**And I forgive you, (And I forgive you)**__**  
**__**For being away for far too long"**__**  
**_

-Ahora que estoy frente a ti te digo que te amo, te he amado siempre y si tú también sientes lo mismo que yo y estoy seguro de que es así pues puedo mirarlo en tus ojos reflejado, te pido que no te separes de mí nunca más.

Me mantengo vivo y sigo respirando porque tengo un sueño que cumplir y ahí estás tú, así que abrázame fuerte y nunca me dejes ir…porque créeme que yo nunca más te dejaré sola.

_**"So keep breathing**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**__**  
**__**Believe**__**  
**__**Hold on to me and never let me go**__**  
**__**Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you any more**__**  
**__**Believe**__**  
**__**Hold on to me and never let me go"**_

**.**

**.**

**Intenté reflejar lo que dice esta hermosa canción espero les haya gustado, si es así pueden hacérmelo saber.**

**¡Saludos y gracias a todos por leer!**


End file.
